The attack of the zombies
by istoleyourpeppers
Summary: Really random fanfiction, sorry if it has many problems, I just needed to share this idea.. Slight 2DNoodle and a some more comedy.
1. Chapter 1

**The zombie attack**

_Author's Note: I own nothing. Yes this is the style for fanfictions that are not in my profile schedule. This is a very random fanfic I came up with it, it happens when I'm bored or random ideas pop out of my head. Slight 2D/Noodle, yes funny parts and some horror lol._

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. 2D, Noodle and Russel were waiting in the living room for Murdoc before going to sleep. "He must've gone drunk again", Russel responded to the silence. 2D got a deep headache, "I hope he doesn't forget to close the back door before zombies come into Kong", 2D then left the room; behind the painkillers. It was 11pm already, "Time for bed princess", Russel reminded Noodle; rubbing her purple hair.

Noodle nodded and headed to her bedroom, Russel tucked her in and gave her a tiny kiss on her forehead. "Good night", he said; then he shut the door softly. Noodle slowly closed her eyes to enjoy her sleep.

Murdoc arrived, finally! He arrived at 11:30pm, half an hour after the rest of the team placed their heads on their pillows. Murdoc was drunk, so drunk, he forgot to close the back of the door. Right after he entered his winnebago, a zombie entered Kong.

The 14-year-old Japanese Axe princess woke up after hearing some sounds coming from the kitchen, then the sounds of zombies moaning started. "Oh no...", Noodle whispered with fear.

Zombies passed through Noodle's hall, she was shivering with fear. She went behind the closet to hide from them, one of the zombies tracked down her scent; but then he was gone.

2D was walking through those halls in pijamas right after the zombies passed, he heard a scream. He turned back, that's when he saw Noodle's room next to him. "Noodle love?", he called in fear. He heard another scream, this scared him; he thought Noodle was in trouble.

This, was Noodle; he HAD to find out what was with her, is she under attack or what? He had to, the 26-year-old blue haired dude had feelings for her and also because he wouldn't help Murdoc raise 50 pounds for a new guitarist!

2D took slowly, soundless steps towards Noodle's room. He opened the door, the door made sounds while opening. 2D entered the room, nothing he saw; the room was pretty dark. He took steps slowly to go further, with a candle in his hand; he heard a scream from somewhere. Noodle set a trap for the zombie, which 2D accidently fell on it. Noodle then attacked 2D, "TAKE THAT YOU EVIL ZOMBIE!". 2D was lying in the floor and Noodle was sitting on top of him, legs were tied.

"Wha? Zombies? Where?", 2D questioned. Noodle blushed knowing she was on top of him in that, well, position. "Oi dullard! how many times do I 'ave to remind you there's no such thing as flying carpets!", Murdoc yelled while walking to Noodle's room; from where he heard the scream.

2D and Noodle stayed still when they saw Murdoc watching them in that position. They were shocked, that's why. "Umm... This time it wasn't me Murdoc, it was Noodle", 2D said; breaking the silence. Murdoc's face was in shock watching them in that position, "Whoa, I can see why!".

Russel heard Noodle's scream and Murdoc's yelling, so he entered Noodle's room. Before he did, 2D and Noodle stood up and acted normal. "Hey yo Muds, what's with all the yelling and screaming?", Russel questioned. Murdoc's face still wasn't moving, "The dullard wanted to rape Noodle".

"Not true!", 2D started to argue, "Noodle scream because she saw a zombie in Kong Studios.."

"A WHAT?", Murdoc and Russel said in unision..

* * *

_These kinds of fanfictions go more faster than the ones I plan, chapters don't have a title and chapter 2 will be next now..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Sorry it took pretty long, I was doing so much school junk I needed to leave this fanfiction behind... at least "Confessions of a girl full of dreams" is going on good.. R&R!_

* * *

"A zombie!", 2D repeated. "Tell us all about it Noodle!", Murdoc ordered. Noodle nodded, "I was sleeping very well but then I staretd to hear noises and then this zombie comes out of the door while I was hiding behind the closet". Murdoc was a little surprised, Duh! He left the back door open! He took a few steps back and began to get away from the conversation until Russel figured out he was going to run away and grabbed him.

"DID YOU LEFT THE BACK DOOR OPEN?", Russel questioned angrily. Murdoc was freaked out by Russel's face, "N-No- I mean - Ye-Yes". Russel gave Murdoc a good punch, "Well, serves him right for saying that I was trying to rape you", 2D commented. Noodle nodded, then they all saw another zombie coming, so they closed the door and locked it. Yet, the zombie was too strong, they placed many stuff of Noodle's to maintain the door close.

They all hid inside the closet and locked it, they were stuck with the Shaun head you know. "A'wright, guys we're stuck with zombies now. Any ideas?", Murdoc said. All of them were silent, until Noodle stood up. "I think light causes zombies to go away...", she started. "That's it! Good 'dea Noodle! We should get all the lights from Kong Studios on so they rust into dust", Murdoc said.

"But what about the flying carpets?", 2D said with a tone of fear. They all shook their heads slowly, knowing 2D's brain won't survive out there. They all turned on all of Noodle's room lights. It was time to test Murdoc's idea, they slowly opened the door-slowly, so slowly- while they heard the door squeak, Noodle and 2D hugged each other because of their fear to zombies. The door opened, THE ZOMBIE CAME OUT! He stepped inside the room and turned into dust. "GENIOUS!", Murdoc shouted.

They all got out of the room running and turning on the lights of the halls. After all the lights were on, they all met in front of Noodle's room. They all danced after they obtained victory. Murdoc was shaking his ass in A WAY, Noodle and 2D were dancing by pressing their butts against each other's over and over again and Russel, well, he didn't feel like dancing. They were all celebrating victory until...

_**BOOM!**_

The thunder struck so hard, the lights went off again. "Oh shit", Murdoc commented, they all paused the dancing. Russel looked around, "We're back where we started..", 2D and Noodle nodded and stepped their butts away from each other's. Noodle used her brain again, "The only thing that doesn't need electricity are the flashlights", she shrugged. "That's it! We'll look for the flashlights. Russel you look in the kitchen, 2D and Noodle look for the two flashlights I used to fix my winnebago the other night and I'll take the flashlight from...down the basement..."

They all agreed and splited apart to their ways...

_

* * *

_

Whee, I'm going to divide what happens to each one of them into chapters...wheee!...first Russel...


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: YAY! Next chappie, whee whee whee I am bored..._

* * *

Russel reached the kitchen...

"Now where could that flashlight be?", Russel questioned to himself. He began his search, he looked everywhere. Then he looked at the refregiator, "Hmm... I wouldn't mind taking a few snacks", Russel thought. He then reached the door of the refregiator, saw a brain freezing inside; it disgusted him obviously. He saw pickles, which had a note in the jar from 2D saying "Remember to dump these pickles".

He then took out the chocolate cake they had two days ago, he remembered the time Noodle accidently flickered some chocolate cake and it landed on Murdoc's cheek, causing a food fight. He smiled and took the cake, then he saw old chips, which were ready to dump and some old pepperoni pizza that, as he remember, caused another food fight but in that time, a fan threw a pizza slice on Murdoc's face.

He opened his mouth, placed the chocolate cake and finally began to chew it. "Hmm...nice cake", Russel said to himself. His digestive system was telling him he was not alone in the kitchen, so he turned back to see if there was anyone else in the kitchen. He had the mouth full of chocolate filling while looking back, he saw nothing, so he continued eating uncontrollably.

He didn't knew, that behind him, there was a zombie. The zombie got close to him, until Russel finished the cake and he threw the plate behind him; it landed on the zombie's face. The zombie started to growl soft, then it got louder. Russel heard it, he was too afraid to just turn back and see the zombie.

He did though, the zombie attacked him, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", Russel shouted...

2D and Noodle heard it, "RUSSEL!", Noodle screamed.

_

* * *

_

Poor Russel! NOOOO! Well, he'll be okay I guess... I hope...


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: What happens next after Russel got trapped by a zombie? you'll see...R&R!_

* * *

Noodle ran to come to Russel's aid, but 2D grasped her arm. "It's too late luv', there's nofink you can do 'bout it", 2D said to her. Noodle was afraid, afraid that a zombie would caught them just like they did to poor Russel. 2D lowered his head and felt pity for Russel, the zombie must've eaten him by that time (or so he thought).

Noodle and 2D continued their search inside Murdoc's winnebago. Noodle opened his closet and saw a lot of strong pictures about women, this made her close it immediatly. 2D searched on his room-nothing- no flashlight. He was pretty disgusted after he saw that weird substance there was on Murdoc's bed. They went right to the other door, weird, they have never seen that...

They opened the door...this event was a really slow one...2D's hand reached the door knob, opened the door and something full of cotton and a little dress on it fell down, both were freaked out by the terror of...

'HEY LITTLE GUY, DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?' , said the freakin' doll. TERROR! The doll kept saying that over and over again! 2D and Noodle couldn't take it anymore. 2D used his brain, at last, and took a fork to stab the doll; which made it stop torturing them. "THAT is worst than a zombie!", 2D critizized. Noodle grabbed the doll, "Why would a satanist like Murdoc would have a doll this...err...perky and torturing?", she questioned. "Maybe he was going to stab it...", 2D replied.

Noodle shrugged and threw the doll away. Wait, why was the doll still moving? That's right, it was a zombie doll! (don't ask, I had to do that) Noodle and 2D were heading to the exit to look under the winnebago, but suddenly; the doll grabbed Noodle's leg.

"HUH?", she questioned. The doll frowned at her and began to drag her away. "AHHH!", Noodle screamed. 2D looked back, he saw Noodle being dragged by the doll and ran after her. He grabbed her hands to help her escape from the evil doll's hands, but the doll was pretty strong. "GET...YOUR...FREAKIN'...HANDS...OR PAWS...OR WHATEVER...OFF...NOODLE!", he yelled.

The doll took her anyway, it took Noodle away under Murdoc's bed. 2D tripped after the doll took Noodle away, "Eww...who would come up with such a hideout? Disgusting!", he commented. He panicked after he realized, first Russel, then Noodle is HE next? He found a flashlight on a desk, grabbed it and ran to find Murdoc for some help to save Noodle and Russel...

_

* * *

_

NOOOO! NOT YOU NOODLE! Run 2D! Run for help! Reviews please!


End file.
